ODIO
by Juli Ramos
Summary: Resignado a lo que el mismo había elegido que fuera, Twelve deseo de todo corazón felicidad para la mujer que ama: Lisa.


Odio.

Sentando en la última fila de sillas de un majestuoso templo ubicado en la ciudad de Tokio, se encontraban dos personas que habían logrado causar la curiosidad de la mayoría de las personas a su alrededor. Tal vez sería el aspecto raro y ansioso del más bajo de ambos, o el rostro estoico del hombre más alto, pero, sea lo que sea, las personas rápidamente dejaban esto de lado por la ansiedad de lo que estaba por acontecer.

Este caluroso día de verano, en que se esperaría que dicha aglomeración de personas estuviera de vacaciones en algún lugar tropical o tomando una bebida refrescante junto a una tentadora piscina, en su lugar se encontraban esperando la llegada de la novia, Lisa Mishima, quien contraería nupcias con un joven extranjero que con tan solo cinco años en Japón, había logrado alcanzar el puesto de gerente en una importante empresa de pirotecnia.

-sigo creyendo que esto no es una buena idea, Twelve- susurro uno de los hombre al fondo del templo- las personas nos están viendo raro- dijo viendo de reojo a la gente curiosa.

-por favor, Nine! Solo espera a que llegue Lisa- respondió el hombre a su lado dirigiendo sus ojos castaños a su compañero- dentro de poco comenzara la ceremonia.

-eso dijiste hace dos horas- replico Nine, pasando una mano por su cabello finamente peinado hacia atrás en un gesto frustración.

-solo es un pequeño retraso ya ve..-las palabras de Twelve fueron interrumpidas por el sonido que produjeron las grandes puertas del templo al abrirse. El castaño rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y miro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la novia.

-Esta hermosa- Dijo Twelve en un suspiro de admiración al ver entrar a la novia.

Exclamaciones de asombro se escucharon al lograr ver a la novia, quien venía ataviada con un bello kimono color amarillo pálido con matices en naranja y rosa como el atardecer, las largas mangas del kimono casi tocaban el suelo, el color del atardecer moría en los extremos del traje y las mangas, convirtiéndose en un azul marino imponente, como la noche, toda la pieza tenía un delicado bordado hecho de finos hilos plata y dorado. Lisa, quien normalmente lleva su cabello suelto a la altura de los hombros y se abstenía de llevar maquillaje, hoy lucía el cabello finamente recogido en un sencillo pero hermoso moño con broches de flor de sakura adornando el peinado, mientras que para deleite de todos los presentes, estaba finamente maquillada, haciendo lucir a Lisa más bella que nunca.

Twelve tuvo que disimular las ganas de reír, ya que hasta Nine tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por el asombro, algo muy impropio del hombre. Volviendo su vista a Lisa, pudo sentir como una felicidad que pocas veces o nunca ha sentido se apoderaba de él, al mismo tiempo que un dolor se instalaba en su pecho, intentando ignorar esto último, reacomodo en su cabeza su sobrero y tomo asiento junto con los demás presentes para presenciar la ceremonia.

-ya llego, salgamos ahora- escucho susurrar la voz de Nine en su oreja. El castaño simplemente lo cayó con un movimiento despreocupado de su mano, para poder prestar más atención a la ceremonia.

-Hoy estamos reunidos para presenciar la unión de….- comenzó el pastor con el protocolo de bodas.

Muchos dirían que escuchar un pastor hablar sería algo extremadamente aburrido, al punto de que los minutos parecerían horas, el caso es que para Twelve los minutos parecían milisegundos. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba el pastor solo significaba menos tiempo hasta que la pareja quedaran unidas bajo el nombre de marido y mujer. El solo pensar esto lograba hacer sentir nauseas al hombre de cabellos castaños.

-_**¡¿Por qué tuve que venir**__?!- _se recrimino a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. Inevitablemente recordó la conversación que sostuvo con Nine unos meses atrás.

….

_Twelve se encontraba recostado en el gran sillón de la sala de estar, había salido temprano del trabajo y ahora se encontraba completamente aburrido sin nada bueno que ver en la tv, en su opinión. Dándose por vencido en su búsqueda apago el aparato electrónico y coloco el control a un lado, se dedicó a detallar la su pequeña sala. La mayoría de la decoración de la habitación, así como la del resto de la casa había sido elegida por él, porque aunque viviera junto a Nine en esa casa, al pelinegro poco le interesa lo hubiera en su hogar._

_El castaño siempre agradece a su suerte el haber podido seguir viviendo, qué con la ayuda del gobierno Americano (aunque metomentodo), Nine y él puedan tener una vida relativamente normal (dejando de lado el cóctel de medicamentos que debe tomar a diario y los diversos tratamientos a los que tienen que someterse para contrarrestar los efectos de los experimento hechos en ellos), la vida por fin les ha dado un respiro, aunque en momentos como esos extraña sus días como Sphinx, las explosiones, los disfraces, los acertijos, Lisa… El sonido de la puerta a cerrarse lo alerto de la llegada de su amigo. Levantándose de un salto se acercó al pelinegro._

_-__**tal vez pueda divertirme un poco con Nine**__- pensó con malicia el castaño._

_El pelinegro al ver al joven sonriendo, se imaginó lo que pasaba por la mente del castaño, así que decidió decir su noticia para detener cualquier travesura que intentara hacer el joven._

_-sabes que Lisa tiene novio- dijo el pelinegro, Twelve se detuvo en su lugar con una expresión de confusión._

_-__** cruel, pero efectivo- **__pensó Nine siguiendo de largo a la cocina de la casa, poco después escucho los pasos del castaño atrás de él._

_-si, ya lo habías mencionado, ¿Qué sucede con eso?- cuestiono el castaño._

_-sucede que ahora se va a casar- respondió a la interrogante mientras que con su Smartphone mostraba la noticia a Twelve._

_Twelve tomo el celular de la mano de Nine, mientras examinaba la premisa de la boda, con una foto de la feliz pareja besándose, en la mano izquierda de Lisa (que curiosamente estaba a la vista de la cámara) justo en su dedo anular descasaba un anillo con un gran diamante. _

_-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Solo es otra persona queriendo casarse__**- **__pregunto con vos monótona el castaño._

_El pelinegro encogió los hombros ante la pregunta, la verdad ni el mismo sabía porque la prensa le da tanta importancia a cosas tan banales, pero así es la prensa, toman cualquier tontería para ganar dinero, según su opinión._

_-¿piensas hacer?- pregunto Nine después de un momento de silencio, Twelve no emitió palabra alguna. Nine estaba preocupado por su amigo, si bien hace años que dejaron su pasado atrás para continuar con sus vidas, su castaño amigo aun no lograba olvidar a esa mujer, ella fue una parte importante para ellos en algún momento (hasta para él, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta), pero para Twelve significo mucha más de lo podría llegar a imaginarse, eso le preocupaba. Minutos después el castaño embozó una sonrisa y dijo:_

_-tendré que pensar en el traje apropiado- rió falsamente el castaño mientras soportaba el dolor que crecía rápidamente en su pecho._

…_._

Poco después de eso se anunció la fecha de la boda, dictando que sería un evento íntimo y con pocas personas, claro que para ellos no fue ningún problema entrar a los archivos de la imprenta y autoinvitarse, logrando pasar sin ningún problema por la mínima seguridad que se encontraba en el lugar.

Twelve se dio de cuenta en el momento en que Lisa dijo: "Sí, acepto", que el dolor que sintió en aquel entonces está muy lejos de lo que siente en este momento.

Todos los invitados se levantaron aplaudiendo a los recién casados, poco a poco el templo se encontró vacío, ya que todos salieron a los jardines para felicitar a los novios (o por un poco de aire fresco). Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas no cesaban, todos los presentes querían inmortalizar el comienzo de ese nuevo matrimonio.

Twelve decidiendo que ya era suficiente, ya había visto lo que quería y sabiendo que no soportaría mucho más, hizo su camino fuera del templo seguido de cerca por Nine.

Resignado a lo que el mismo había elegido que fuera, Twelve deseo de todo corazón felicidad para la mujer que ama: Lisa. Y agradeció que en el mundo hubiera otro hombre capaz de hacerla feliz.

Cegado por los Celos, Twelve se Odio a sí mismo. Porque si él hubiera querido, sería él quien acompañara a tan bella dama en esa nueva etapa de su vida, por eso se encontraba completamente celoso del hombre quien ahora es su marido. Porque aunque ni las autoridades, ni el peligro, ni las dificultades lo intimidaran, él ya sabía que esta guerra la había perdido en el momento en que decidió no luchar pensando que sería lo mejor para ella, para Lisa, en ese momento perdió la guerra y le dio la victoria al que decidió abrir los brazos a tan frágil mujer. Porque aunque sabía que nadie la cuidaría mejor que el mismo, se resignó al despecho que el mismo se otorgó. Porque pensó que con el tiempo la olvidaría, sin considerar que con el tiempo su amor por ella podría crecer y con ello sentir lo que ahora siente. Porque Odia a ese hombre, aunque la haga feliz.

Ya fuera del lugar, Twelve contemplo el templo Sakahibara, que hace mucho Sphinx amenazo con destruir, mientras observaba una ráfaga repentina de viento se llevó su sombrero del castaño, este no le dio importancia a este hecho.

-que coincidencia ¿no?- dijo la voz de una mujer refiriéndose al templo elegido.

Nine y Twelve observaron a la dueña de esa voz, encontrándose con una mujer albina de estatura promedio y ojos violetas, llevando puesto una fina blusa morada de seda, pantalones (que usa para ocultar las cicatrices que no han desaparecido por las quemaduras que se ocasiono para salvar a Nine) y zapatos de tacones.

-tardaron mucho- se quejó ella mientras subía a un auto negro que se encontraba aparcado en la calle.

-Tu no quisiste entrar- replico el pelinegro mientras subía en el asiento del copiloto.

-tengo mis razones- respondió sin darle mucho interés para luego dirigirse al castaño- Ya vayámonos.

Twelve dirigió una última mirada al lugar antes de subir a la parte trasera del auto

_**-Te amo Lisa, pero me Odio por dejarte ir-.**_

_**-…**_

_**Notas:**_

Hola…!

Este es el primer fic que escribo, (les pido disculpen mis horrores ortográficos). Espero les haya agradado (si es alguien la leyó), tenía mucho tiempo con esta idea rondando por mi mente(mucho tiempo, MESES), hoy que tuve la necesidad de sacarla de mi cabeza y plasmarla en algún lugar.

El final de Zankyou no Terror me dejo en Shock, pero pensé que si de alguna forma estos niños escapados de Wammy´s House hubieran quedado con vida, serian o tratarían de aislarse de las personas a las que conocieron, y quien más que el gobierno Coñ********* de Estados Unidos para ayudarlos (aprovecharse), OJO: no tengo nada en contra de este país, sus gobernantes o su gente, pero me jode la forma en que mataron a Twelve… T-T

"Odio" es una canción de Romeo Santos (cantante que no escucho muy seguido), esta canción la escuche gracias mi tía, aunque respeto a los que no les guste dicha canción o cantante, esta canción me llamo mucho la atención desde que la escuche.

La cuestión es que este fic se trató básicamente de la estúpida frase (que francamente a veces me gusta, otras me cae mal): _Si la amas, déjala ir._ Pero después de que dejas ir a un ser tan preciado en tu vida, ¿no habrá momentos en los que te odiarías por lo que hiciste? ¿Qué desearías correr hacia él (ella) y decirle que todo fue un error? ¿Existirían momentos en los que dejarías todo lo que eres por ir tras lo que dejaste ir? Por alguna razón estos pensamientos se enlazaron con la dichosa canción en mi mente.

Tengo tanto por decir, pero no quiero aburrir más a quien se tenga la delicadeza de tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer "Mis Notas".

Chauu! ¡Feliz Año 2015!


End file.
